


Hoot Goes There?

by KitKat76



Series: Fandoms, Reader Insert [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel is adorable and we know it, Gen, Reader Insert, reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-09
Updated: 2013-09-09
Packaged: 2017-12-26 03:12:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/960917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KitKat76/pseuds/KitKat76
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and Dean have found a person passed out on the street. Upon further examination, they found that this person is injured with a nasty symbol cut into their flesh. The only thing they could think of was to take them to Bobby's and wait until they wake up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hoot Goes There?

**Author's Note:**

> Lechuza- Spanish for Owl  
> Puta- Whore  
> Bruja- Witch
> 
> This is based off several legends of "brujas" and "la lechuza" combined, as well as a past episode from Season 1.
> 
> Here's the mark:  
> http://library.thinkquest.org/16665/symbols.htm  
> http://www.symbols.com/pics/big/17/1713.gif  
> And some info on the legend of La Lechuza:  
> http://www.sonar-art.com/urban.html
> 
> The time this happens is Season 5, after "The Curious Case of Dean Winchester" and before "Changing Channels".

Your head is pounding when you finally open your eyes. The last thing you remember was a shadow in the corner of your eye before you blacked out. The first thing you see is the light of the rising sun streaming in through the window.

“Woah. Easy there slick.” A voice says, a southern lilt to the tone.

An older man with a beard and a blue baseball cap appears in your field of vision.

“Wh-where am I?” You ask.

“Bobby’s Salvage Yard.” He says, “And I’m Bobby.”

“How did I get here?” You ask, sitting up.

“We carried you here.” A gravelly voice answers.

You look to your left. A young man with a leather jacket is leaning against a counter in the kitchen, while another with long brown hair sits at a table, a lap top in front of him.

“Who are you guys? Muggers? Kidnappers?” You ask, before you squeak out “Murderers?”

“Hey. I ain’t no kidnapper.” Leather jacket points.

“I’m Sam. That’s my older brother, Dean.” Sam stated.

“Okay.” You elongate the word. “ _Why_ am I here?”

“Cause you’ve been marked.” Bobby supplies.

You give him a questioning look, to which he responds by giving you a mirror. You look in the mirror, only to see your reflection and nothing out of the ordinary. You look back at Bobby, becoming a bit exasperated.

“Try your shoulder.” He says, looking at you like your stupid.

You roll your eyes and do so. Revealing your shoulder, you see your maimed skin in the shape of a strange symbol.

“How did that get there?” You ask, panicked.

“We’re thinking we might know someone who can help.” Sam says, standing. “Cass! We need your help!”

You watch the brothers, but nothing happens. You look to Bobby for answers. He just shrugs.

“Dammit Cass.” You hear Dean mutter.

The sound like the fluttering of several feathers is heard before a man in a trench coat appears from what seems like thin air.

“Dean.” He states in greeting.

“Why do you always come when he calls?” Sam asks, which sounds very whiny.

“It is simple, Sam. I have deeper bond with Dean than you.” He answers.

“Ehem! Yeah, normal person in the room here. Care to explain who this is?” You ask.

The man turns to face you, deep blue eyes staring into your soul.

“I am an angel of the lord. My name is Castiel.” He says.

Castiel strides towards you in a few short steps and places his hand over your heart. Before you can ask him what he’s doing, you feel a hot, burning pain on your chest. You hiss as you back away from the so called “angel”.

“The hell was that?!” You ask.

You pull down the front of your shirt to reveal another symbol burned into your flesh.

“And the hell is this thing?!” You ask Castiel, now very peeved.

Honestly, what was this? Burn and maim symbols on you day?!

“It is anti-possession mark. It will prevent most lower level demons and ghosts from controlling your body.” Castiel explains.

“He’s right. We got ‘em too.” Dean says, displaying the black tattoo on his chest.

Sam reveals his as well.

“I thought you said this guy could help. All he’s done is burn me.” You grumble, rubbing the sore spot.

“My apologies. Dean has warned me to work on my people skills.” Castiel says as he takes a seat beside you.

He examines the mark on your shoulder, and lightly touches it. Surprisingly, nothing happens.

“This is very powerful dark magic.” Castiel mutters. “I am unable to heal this at the moment. But I can use it to track down whatever placed it there.”

“Thanks Cass. Once we know what we’re dealing with, we can find a way to kill it.” Dean remarks.

“And help you as well.” Sam adds.

“Great. So, what do we do in the mean time?” You ask.

“Wait here with Sam and Dean. Perhaps even assist them with their research.” Castiel responds.

He is gone in less than a blink of an eye. You look to Sam and Dean, bewildered.

“He does that a lot.” Dean says, grabbing a beer from the fridge.

He silently offers you one, but you decline.

“Well, you idjits heard him. Time to research.” Bobby says, moving towards a desk.

While Dean and Sam search on their own lap tops, you and Bobby leaf through pages in books on ancient symbols.

“I think I got something!” You announce.

“What?” Sam asks, moving to stand beside you.

“It says that this symbol represents two things. The first being Saturn, the god of harvest and renewal.” You reply.

“And the second thing?” Dean asks.

“Used by witches as a mark of death.” You respond, not feeling very well.

The brothers and Bobby exchange glances. You hear the fluttering once more and look up to see Castiel had returned.

“I found the thing that put the mark on you.” Castiel says. “It is a witch who is now hiding in Texas.”

“Texas? What’s a witch doing in Texas?” Sam wonders aloud.

“Bruja?” You ask.

All four men look at you.

“I did a paper as a kid.” You say, fidgeting in your seat.

“What do you know?” Bobby asks.

“Legend goes that some women were brujas, witches, and then killed by the frightened townspeople. Their spirits would come back and kill those who murdered them in revenge. Legends also say that they take the form of an owl, and called la lechuza.” You explain.

“If I’m hearing you, most of those are Spanish terms.” Bobby comments.

“Well, Texas was part of Mexico territory before they claimed their independence in 1836.” Sam replies.

“That still doesn’t explain why a witch marked you.” Dean says.

“It seems the only way to find out is to confront it.” Castiel says, swiftly moving towards you and the brothers.

“No. No. No! Cass!” Dean objects.

Too late. The angel places his arms around all three of you and you are no longer in Bobby’s home.

“Where are we no-” You try, but you need to empty your stomach now!

After you purge your stomach of what lunch you had, you return to the group.

“You gonna be okay?” Sam asks.

“Yeah. Yeah. Let’s just get this over with.” You respond.

“Where are we?” Sam asks, looking around.

“Just outside the Corpus Christi city limits.” Castiel answers.

“So, how do we kill it?” You ask.

“Well, a witch is a witch if you ask me. Iron. Silver bullets. The works.” Dean says, pulling a gun out of his jacket.

He hands another one to his brother, then you.

“Anything else?” You ask, examining the simple pistol.

Inside, are genuine silver bullets.

“Yeah. You stay with Cass out here. He’ll keep you safe.” Sam says.

“What? You can’t do this! This **thing** wants _me_ dead! I want to face it!” You argue.

“No. We’ve been doing this shtick since we were kids. You, on the other hand, have just realized that the things that go bump in the night are real.” Dean says.

“I’ve been wondering about that.” Sam mumbles. “How are you so calm?”

“I don’t know.” You respond. “Hasn’t hit me yet?”

“You’re lying.” Cass states.

You groan and glare at the angel.

“Okay. Okay. Fine. You want the truth? Here it is. I actually… kind of, sort of believe in this supernatural stuff. I mean, come on, angel boy here’s proof enough.” You sigh. “What do you want me to do? Hyperventilate?”

Cass looks at you, slightly confused, while Sam and Dean seem bewildered.

“No. No. We just…” Sam starts.

“Never met anyone like you.” Dean finishes.

“Well, them’s the breaks. Now, can we go?” You ask.

Dean and Sam shrug a little before leading the way. You may have been tough for the boys, but deep down you’re scared.

“Why does this thing want me dead?” You whisper to Castiel.

“It could be for several reasons.” Cass answers. “You could have angered her spirit or someone in your past may want revenge on you.”

You want to ask more, but a terrible shrieking noise causes all of you to go into a defensive position.

“You know anything else about this thing?” Dean asks as he and Sam edge closer to you.

“Uh, um… she… she would lure her victims with shrieks or cries of a baby. Investigate it, you’re dead.” You stutter, looking around frantically.

You hear another shriek and turn to see a woman standing before all of you.

“You a good aim?” Dean asks.

“Not really.” You answer, hand shaking.

“Good. Cause I’m killing this bitch.” Dean says.

He pulls the trigger, but she seems to flit towards you and Cass.

“Your blood will burn!” She shrieks.

Castiel tries to place his hand on her, but she suddenly turns into flames. The flames jump into the air and transform into a giant owl with the woman’s head and crashes through a window into the night.

“You didn’t say she could burst into flames!” Dean barks.

“I was eight!” You snap back.

“Wait, wait, wait, wait! She said ‘your blood will burn’. Do you know what she was talking about?” Sam asks.

“No clue.” You sigh.

“I might be able to help with this.” Castiel says.

You look at him, your brow furrowed.

“We’ll need to go someplace safe.” Cass says, looking at the brothers.

“Back to Bobby’s?” Sam asks.

“No. No. We’re staying. I ain’t getting booped again.” Dean laughs.

“Uh, booped?” You ask. “Actually, I don’t want to know. Let’s just… go.”

You, Sam, Dean and Cass find a small motel. Sam and Dean share one room, while you and Cass share another.

“Tell me Castiel, how’d you meet these two?” You ask, nursing a glass of some kind of liquor.

“I pulled Dean from perdition and brought him back to Earth.” Cass responds.

“Per-perdition? You mean as in purgatory? As in hell?” You ask.

Cass nods his head.

“Wow. He must really be something.” You mutter, taking a sip from your glass.

“He is. He is our hope.” Cass responds.

You look at Castiel, his eyes wide and truthful. If he wasn’t an angel and in a grown man’s body, you’d say he’s adorable.

“Just called Bobby. Said he’d be ready to come down here if we need anything.” Sam says as he and Dean burst through the door.

Sam sits beside you, while Dean sits beside Cass. You look at the brother’s in disbelief.

“What?” Dean asks.

“Have you ever heard of knocking? I could’ve been indecent!” You say testily.

“Why would you be indecent with Cass?” Dean asks.

Castiel’s eyes widen in shock. You scoff and roll your eyes.

“I’m afraid praying for patience when these two are involved is asinine.” Cass comments.

You look at Cass, before letting out a small chuckle. Sam and Dean exchange glances.

“Come on Cass. Stop flirting with ‘em. We need to get down to business.” Dean says.

“Of course Dean.” Cass replied. “Now, in order to do this, I’m going to need to be allowed inside your mind.”

“What?!” You, Sam and Dean exclaim in unison.

“It is a new practice, tapping into the genetic memories of humans.” Castiel says.

“You’re gonna Assassin’s Creed me? Seriously?” You ask.

“It is something I’ve wanted to try since I’ve observed it.” Castiel replies, appearing to be giddy with excitement.

“Assassin’s?” Dean asks, looking between you and the angel.

“I’ll explain later if we have time.” You dismiss and sigh. “Alright. Let’s do it. Come into my brain Cass.”

Cass places his hands to your temple and everything goes black. When you wake up, the world seems fuzzy. Cass is standing beside you.

“What now?” You ask.

“Now we look.” Cass responds.

Images seem to flash before your very eyes, a multitude of colors zooming by. You and Cass are suddenly in a green field, the moon full and the orange glow of torches in the distance.

“Adrianna Nerezza-Diaz. You are here by charged with the murder of your husband, Julio Ricardo Diaz. How do you plea?” A man asks.

“Not guilty. He deserved to die! I was a good wife and he went behind my back with that _puta_!” Adrianna spat.

“You are sentenced to death by hanging. Any last words?” Another man asks.

“A curse on all your bloods. And the blood of that whore!” Adrianna bellowed.

The executioner pulled the lever and her neck snapped.

“Come. We need to take a good look at these people.” Cass says, stepping towards the group.

You look at what woman are there, but none of them seem to stand out. Soon, the group is departing and the body hangs limply in the wind.

“Well, this was a waste of brain power.” You sigh.

“Wait. Someone’s coming.” Cass says.

You turn and your jaw drops. Walking towards you, is an exact double of yourself. They walk up to the body and sprinkle it with water and… salt, yep. Definitely salt.

“Well, Adrianna. You were a bitch, and you were a witch.” They say, before lighting a match.

They toss it onto the body and it alights in green flames. Your double walks away, as if nothing happened. You watch the flames disperse into the sky before you rejoin the waking world.

“What happened in there?” Sam asks as he helps you sit up.

“We may have found why the lechuza is after them.” Cass says. “Their ancestor was the one that burned them.”

“Wait. You’re telling me this kid’s ancestor was a hunter?” Dean asks.

“More than likely.” Cass responds.

“Alright. We know why it’s after them. Now how do we kill it?” Sam asks.

“Shoot her while she’s an owl, then stab her heart.” You say, your head aching all over again.

“How’d you figure that?” Dean asks.

“Call it gut instinct.” You say.

“Okay. I’ll call Bobby, he’ll bring us what we need. For now, we lay low and rest up.” Sam says.

“Good plan. Good plan.” You mutter, rubbing your head.

You need another drink. Bobby comes back with plenty of arsenal after your quick nap.

“So, you and bird boy huh?” Bobby inquires.

“I-I’m sorry, but what exactly are you implying?” You ask.

“You know. Didja… get a roll with heaven?” Bobby asks, eying you.

“Ew.” You scoff, cocking the pistol in your hand.

You also stick a small iron dagger into your back pocket. Just in case. As you step outside, you see the most gorgeous thing you’ve ever laid eyes on.

“Is that a chevy impala?” You ask, a smile on your face.

“1967.” Dean replies, smirking.

“Awesome.” You breathe.

“May we go now?” Castiel asks.

“Yeah. Yeah. Right.” You say. “I call shotgun!”

You jump into the front passenger seat. You try to mess with the radio, but get your hand slapped away by Dean.

“Ow! Rude!” You say, cradling your stinging hand.

“First rule. Driver picks the music, passenger shuts their cake hole.” Dean says, putting on ACDC’s “Back in Black”.

The drive back to the abandoned building was… different, to say the least. Sam and Cass had to share the back seat while Bobby stayed behind at the motel. Cass seemed to go into some sermon state. You, Sam, and Dean ignored most of it.

“Looks like we’re here.” Sam comments as the car idles to a stop.

“You ready?” Dean asks.

“No.” You say, surveying the building. “But I’ll try.”

“That’s all one can ever ask for.” Cass says.

You enter the building with trepidation, your heart pounding in your throat. You hear the screech of the lechuza and turn to see her facing you.

“Your blood will burn. Just like all the others. You will **BURN**!” She shrieks.

She tries to claw at your stomach, but Cass pushes you away.

“We have to get her to transform!” You tell the brothers.

“How?!” Dean asks, firing a bullet at the witch.

“Make her angry?” Sam asks.

An idea hits you and you run towards the other end of the building.

“Hey Adrianna!” You yell.

The witch turns her fierce gaze on you.

“I bet Julio really loved banging that other chick! You know, the _puta_!” You smirk.

You must be an idiot with a death wish. She shrieks a horrible sound, like nails on a chalkboard, before she bursts into flames. She is in owl form, flies into the air, and is preparing to dive!

“Now!” You shout, pulling out the iron dagger.

Dean shoots a bullet into her chest, causing the lechuza to transform into a witch. But she’s still coming after you. When she closes in, you drive the dagger straight into her heart.

“You were a witch and a bitch Adrianna. Now, you’re a dead one.” You say.

You twist the knife and she disperses into ethereal dust. Your panting, adrenaline pumping through your veins. You give a smile to Sam, Dean and Cass, before passing out again. When you awaken, it’s in the back of the impala with Castiel watching over you.

“Is it over?” You ask.

“It is.” Cass confirms.

You pull your sleeve aside to see the witch’s mark is gone. You look at the anti-possession mark Cass left and sigh with relief.

“What now?” You ask.

“I must return to heaven.” Cass says, and he disappears.

“We can take you wherever you’d like.” Sam offers.

You think long and hard about where you want to go.

“I don’t know about you two, but I could really go for some dinner right now.” You say wearily.

You watch Sam and Dean smile and drift off to sleep, Kansas’ “Carry on My Wayward Son” playing quietly through the speakers.


End file.
